<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauders/ Wolfstar Oneshots by British_beans20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899895">Marauders/ Wolfstar Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_beans20/pseuds/British_beans20'>British_beans20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_beans20/pseuds/British_beans20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book full of Marauders oneshots (and most definitely a lot, and we mean A LOT of wolfstar) Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Canis Major Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin loved late autumn afternoons like this, spent sitting in a spot-their favourite spot. Immersed in a world of daring sword fights and forbidden romances. Even though this was the fifth time reading this particular story, Remus felt all the same emotions over again. His mother always did have good taste when it came to muggle tales. Remus sighed at her memory - she was a brilliant woman and an incredible mother. He missed her. </p><p> </p><p>Absentmindedly, Remus' free hand travelled down to stroke the large ball of fluff in his lap, which was trapping him in place against the tree. Padfoot was dozing, his head resting in Remus' lap. This was the most peaceful Remus had seen Sirius sleeping in a long time (in the rare occasion he slept that is). </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, even as the sun slowly began to fall, casting an amber glow over the boy's scarred face and the dog's scruffy fur. Brown leaves drifted towards the ground, swaying gracefully in the wind which wafted the scent of food from dinner to the teenage boys. </p><p>How Remus wished it could stay like this forever. Stay in this perfect moment, without having to worry about the war they would inevitably join next year, and the risks that would come with it. Stay in this perfect autumn afternoon, his favourite book in his hand, his boyfriend that he loved so very much lying with him. The word still felt unfamiliar and odd in Moony's brain, yet it brought butterflies to his stomach and a smile to his face. Sirius black, Hogwarts very own playboy womanizer, was his boyfriend. Remus Lupin's boyfriend, the book-reading chocolate-loving werewolf. Opposites do attract, it seems. Remus still remembered exactly how it had happened three months ago. It was a memory he was certain he would never forget. </p><p>Remus P.O.V <br/>I swear on Merlin's life, if Sirius pokes my cheek one more time, I will throw my pillow at him. He's been doing this for 15 minutes trying to get me out of bed. I know Pomfrey allowed me to leave the hospital wing yesterday, but I was rather hoping to rest today, considering it was a Saturday.  </p><p>"Remusssssss Are you awake?" Sirius whined, his voice slightly hoarse. There was something about Sirius' voice just after he woke up that was so attractive. It was deeper and scratchy. Part of me wanted to ignore him just so he would continue. I rolled over to come face-to-face with a pair of stormy grey eyes. The eyes I had come to adore. Yet they weren't filled with their normal care-free glow. No, they seemed concerned, worried.  </p><p>I lifted myself onto my elbows, and in doing so I was reminded of just how recently the full moon had been. Sirius' concern only increased as a groan escaped my lips. He rushed closer to my side (if that was even possible) and slowly helped me up. He asked hurriedly, </p><p>"Are you okay, Moony? What hurts? Should I get Pomfrey?" God, this idiot cares so much. I replied sleepily, </p><p>"I'm fine Siri." The nickname rolled off the tongue before I could stop it, and I turned away, my face flushed. The movement sent a jolt of pain shooting up my spine, causing me to grimace. "Just in a little pain, if I'm honest" Slowly, I scanned the room, making an effort to avoid Sirius' extreme gaze. I hated telling him I was in pain; it made me feel weak. He's been through so much that my pain was pathetic compared to his. He asked again, </p><p>"What hurts Remus? I can't help you if you wont tell me what's wrong." I felt his rough finger tips graze my chin gently and turn my face, so I was staring into his eyes. His gaze, calm and pleasing, held another emotion I couldnt quite make out. "Please Moony, let me help you" </p><p>I spent the next ten minutes being fussed over by Sirius. He slowly lowered me back onto the bed; propped up my head with pillows; made me drink that ghastly potion Pomfrey left for me. Merlin, I love this dumbass. He cares so much about the people around him, even though he tries to hide it. <br/>It was obvious by his tangled hair, pale skin and concealer-clad dark circles that he hadn't slept last night, and if he had, it was a mix of restless sleep and nightmares. Once I was settled and Sirius had checked I was ok, Padfoot wriggled into the bed behind me, lifting me up with more care than I thought humanly possible. He pulled me down so my bad was resting against his toned front. </p><p>I asked casually, <br/>"Were the pillows not good enough for your taste, Mr Black?" A small smirk crept onto my flushed face. Sirius responded airily, <br/>"Oh, the pillows were fine, but I would rather stay here with you. Besides, the floor was uncomfortable." I could feel the signature grin radiating off his face, even though I couldn't see it. He asked hesitantly,  <br/>"Can I talk to you Moony?" <br/>"Aren't you already? He nudged my shoulder carefully, so he didnt hurt me but still made his point, and said, <br/>"Come on Moons! I need you to be serious and-" I couldn't help but interrupt,  <br/>"Isn't that your job? Being serious?" I turned my head to see his reaction and was met with a glare. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips. Sirius threw his hands up in feigned annoyance, giving out an exaggerated sigh while doing so and started to complain, </p><p>"Oh, so when I make those jokes it's annoying and childish, but you make them and they are 5-star comedy! This is double standards, Mr Lupin, and I am not impressed." Sirius was attempting and failing to keep a straight face and couldn't help the bellowing laughter that escaped his stone cold demure. </p><p>The jolting movement of Sirius' laughter sent searing pain shooting throughout my body, which was so bad that I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. It didn't stop a single tear rolling down my cheek or the sharp inhale I took. A few more tears escaped my eyelashes.  </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, I felt Sirius' laughter stop. He turned my face to his and I saw his face drop.  <br/>"Shit! Remus, I'm so sorry! I didn't think! Oh, Merlin, are you okay? Of course you're not okay, you're crying! Dammit Padfoot! James left you to do one job, look after Moony , and you made him cry! Fuck, I'm so sorry, Remus! How can I help? I want to help." </p><p> </p><p>Sirius wiped my tears with thumb, and cupped my face. He looked so heartbroken, like the mere thought of hurting me was considered a sin. But no amount of physical pain could compare to the heartbreak I went through as I looked into his grey orbs. They held what I could only describe as pure agony. So broken at the fact that I was hurt, that he had hurt me. Sirius' eyes held their own tears that threatened to spill. </p><p>"Calm down, Siri! I'm okay, I just- Merlin!" Another wave of pain coursed through my muscles, focusing on the fresh slashes on my stomach. </p><p> </p><p>It was a reflex. I couldn't stop myself. I spun round and flung my arms around Sirius, balling his shirt in my fists. I just wanted it to stop. To go away. I felt gentle hands stroking my hair. Hot breath on my ear as he whispered encouraging words. We stayed like that for a while. </p><p> </p><p>I felt light amounts of pressure being placed on my torso, and my shirt being unbuttoned. I had obviously fallen asleep. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and became victim to the glare of the sun slicing through the curtain. My vision gradually stopped being blurry and allowed me to focus on the figure in front of me.  </p><p> </p><p>Sirius was carefully unbuttoning my shirt, (A.N:NO! It's not what you're thinking. Merlin, get your head out the gutter!) and dabbing a cloth on the slashes in my skin. I winced at the pain, making the fact I was awake apparent to the teenage animagus.  </p><p> </p><p>"Afternoon Moony, how are you feeling? This is gonna sting, but Pomfrey said you had to change your bandages every 4 hours, and you were asleep. So I figured I'd watched you do it enough times to be able to figure it out! I was trying not to wake you up, sorry." I couldn't stop the smile that graced my features. I glanced to the other side of my bed and found my box of bandages, cleaning fluids and other basic medical equipment. I guess he really does pay attention. I gave him a simple nod, pulling myself up so I was sitting back against the mountain of pillows resting on the headboard. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Pads. You said afternoon? How long have I been asleep?" He let out a small chuckle, getting up and heading to his school robes and pulling out the pocket watch James bought him for Christmas last year. He lightly tossed it to me. 1:32pm. I've been asleep for 4 and a half hours. Guess I did get a rest day after all. </p><p> </p><p>We spent the next 15 minutes or so just chatting. Sirius was doing anything to try and distract my from the small stabs of pain that would occur every now and then. I quietly remarked, </p><p> </p><p>"I don't deserve this, you know?" Sirius head snapped up so fast I think even the snitch would be impressed. He set the cloth down. He asked softly, <br/>"What did you just say, Moony?" His voice was calm, but there was a tone of sadness and anger behind it. I repeated, <br/>"I said, I don't deserve this. I did this to myself! I'm a monster, a freak, a half breed. I'm dangerous, Sirius. You shouldn't be friends with me. I cause too much problems. I'm a nuisance. I stop you and James from pulling pranks. I ruin all the fun. You should hate me, for Merlins sake! You should be disgusted at the sight of me! You should-mmgh!"  </p><p> </p><p>Sirius hand stopped my emotional rant by clamping his hand over my mouth. He picked up a tissue and wiped away the stream of tears that I hadn't even realised was there. Once they were gone I could see clearly that he was in fact, also crying. Forget what I said earlier, this look on his face is heartbreaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Remus... Merlin, I wished you realised just how perfect you are. The people around you care about you so much, yet you're convinced your not worthy of it simply because of an twisted view that's been drilled into your brain by the Ministry," He took a small breath to compose himself as tears had been growing in his lashes, "You are so incredible, and talented, and intelligent, and witty, and kind and caring, and you fold your socks, goddamnit. Do you think a monster would do that? You are the brain behind all our pranks and I'm pretty sure we would be dead or expelled without you! We aren't the Marauders without you! You are so important to us.....to me! Godric, Remus, you'reso important to me. I can't bear to hear you talking about yourself like that! Please Moony, you're so important. You could never be a monster, never." </p><p> </p><p>I just sat there, mouth open, eyes bulging. In a state of pure shock. With a chuckle, Sirius wiped his face on the bottom of his band t-shirt, guided my shirt off my shoulders (A.N: Stop it! Bad reader! Dirty minded!) and folded it up to place on my trunk at the end of my bed. He picked up the roll of bandages and started to wrap them around my stomach, keeping them tight enough to stay in place but still not be painful and allow me to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip in concentration, seeming determined to do this right so I didn't have to redo it. Every time a piece of his soft, shiny, beautiful hair fell into his face he would blow it out of his way.  </p><p> </p><p>I came to my senses, well, a realisation. I guided his face up with my left hand, leaning on my right for support. Slowly I leaned into him, giving him time to back out. He didn't. Our lips met, but it wasn't rough or needy like most girls describe Sirius when it comes to his kissing experties. It was passionate and caring, like every emotion, every trapped feeling over the last 7 years, was forced into that kiss. It wa bliss. We only pulled away when we finally run out of air, panting softly. I said urgently, as if the words might run away from me, </p><p> </p><p>"I love you Sirius. Always have, I think. I would give you some huge speech about why, but words can't explain it. You are the most caring, incredible person I know. You never stop amazing me with just how much you're willing to do for the people you care about." As I went on Sirius' smile only grew larger and larger. He replied, his voice cracking with emotion, </p><p> </p><p>"You love me back? Three years of pining over you and you love me back? Godric, Moony, you don't understand how happy I am! You are the most handsome, spectacular guy I've ever met and I wish you would be mine. Please, me mine, Remus?" I pulled him in gently for another kiss before whispering in his ear, </p><p> </p><p>"I'm already yours, Sirius." </p><p> </p><p>We spent the rest of our day in our original position, Sirius behind me. Every now ans then, when he got bored, he would pepper my back and shoulders in light feather-like kisses, never leading to anything more, just a sign on his affection. I would read to him, or we would just talk. It was brilliant. I finally had Sirius Black. Not even felix felicis could make anyone feel as lucky as I did right then. </p><p> </p><p>"So... were you really pining over me for three years? I mean, you're no James Potter, that's for sure, but three years Pads? You couldn't have said anything sooner?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up Moony! It's not my fault your so loveable."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Canis Major Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is part 2 of the canis major oneshot (yes I realise it's not exactly a oneshot anymore).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun began to fade away, casting a deep glow on the two 7th year students, Padfoot started to stir. Slowly, the shaggy fur morphed into tan skin, the sharp claws into well kept finger nails and the long face of a dog into chiselled cheek bones. Sirius was breathing heavily, and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. Remus trailed his hands down to stroke the distressed boy's face - he had grown used to pulling Sirius out of his nightmares on late evenings, when the curtains to Sirius' bed were closed around them and James and Peter were snoring their heads off.<br/>The werewolf pulled Sirius' head up to rest in the crook of his neck as he squirmed; coaxing him out of his panicked state with soft words of love and affection. Words that Sirius was not yet used to hearing. Words that he, for the first time, knew had real meaning behind them. It wasn't like when girls, who just wanted a one night fling with the famous Sirius Black, said them. When Remus said them, when his nerdy, chocolate-loving Remus said them it made him feel as though his heart would explode. <br/>Gradually, Sirius pulled out of the torture of his nightmare and the insanity of his childhood house and the people that lived there. Remus drew him away from the prison he was locked in for 15 years. A prison of curses and harassment, and hiding letters from his Lupin lover. A prison of lying helplessly on the cold kitchen floor of 12 Grimmauld Place while his mother screamed at him how he was a disgrace, a mistake. A prison of nights spent healing wounds and bruises the muggle way because he was still underage. <br/>Sirius jerked up, his sweat-coated face glistening in what was left of the late evening sun. Remus hadn't expected this sudden movement and didn't have time to pull away. Sirius' forehead came into hard contact with the bottom of Remus' jaw, causing him to bite his bottom lip and draw blood. <br/>Immediately, both boys exploded with apologies and attempted reasonings. Even though they had officially been together for three months, they were both very... how should we say? Awkward? They were both very awkward. Sirius stammered slightly as he apologised,<br/>"Sorry Remus! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just- well....you know." The young Black seemed to suddenly be very interested in the zip on his leather jacket, wanting to do anything to avoid Remus' gaze. Chuckling light-heartedly, Remus replied,<br/>"No Siri, it's my fault. I should have known you would be jumpy when you woke up. You did a pretty good number on me though! I must admit that." He wiped his fingers across his lip, smearing the blood slightly. <br/>"Merlin's beard, Remus, come here." Sirius pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the blood from his lip gently. "You would have thought, being a werewolf and all, that you'd know how to handle a cut lip." Sirius always tried to brush off Remus' lycanthropy, attempting to treat it as normal as possible. Ever since his boyfriend had opened up to him about his feelings towards his condition, Sirius made it his mission to act as if it were a gift from the gods. Rems asked softly,<br/>"You wanna talk about it?" He already knew it was pointless, but it was worth a shot trying to help Sirius. <br/>"Talk about what? We aren't all as smart as you, Moony, you might need to be a little more specific." Padfoot stuffed the now bloody tissue back in his pocket and crossing his legs. <br/>Remus leant over and brushed a stray strand of Sirius' soft black hair behind his ear, cupping his face, before replying, "Talk about the fact that you practically have a fit every time you wake up, drenched in sweat and crying? Talk to me, please. Let me help you."<br/>Sirius' eyes glided away from Remus, settling on the sliver of sun that was barely still peeking over the horizon. Sirius looked breath-taking in his mind. The vermilion hue sent a shadow into Sirius' chiselled facial features, the fading rays of sun emphasising the shine of his black waves. But the best part was his eyes. The glow of orange reflected into his stormy grey orbs to make them look like the perfect late evening sky on a sandy beach.<br/>Sirius slowly stood up, stumbling slightly from the pins and needles in his foot, and extended his right hand to Remus' relaxed figure,<br/>"Its getting late Rem, we should head back up the the castle." Remus grasped his boyfriends hand and held it,<br/>"Yeah we should," Remus suddenly pulled Sirius' arm with so much force that the smaller boy fell forward, landing on top of Remus so their faces were mere inches apart, before continuing, "But I wanna stay here with you. We don't have classes tomorrow anyway. Besides, Minnie loves us, she would never throw us in detention for something as silly as breaking curfew."<br/>"Remus! James will be worrying where we are and by the time we leave its gonna be dark so we won't be able to see where we're going." Sirius struggled against the werewolves grip, trying to free himself, but to no avail. He ended up falling back down onto the taller males chest.<br/>"Let him worry. It's not like he doesn't sneak off to a broom cupboard practically every night with Lily. And isn't that why they taught us lumos in first year? To produce light?" With the last sentence, Remus started to gently tickle Sirius' neck, earning constricted giggles despite him trying to hold them in. That's right, Sirius Black was ticklish. Sirius swatted Remus' hands away and pinned them to the tree,<br/>"You are probably the sassiest werewolf I've ever met. You know that?" He planted a swift kiss to the end of Moony's nose. He turned around, so his back was resting against Remus' chest and one of his boyfriends arms was wrapped around his waist, the other playing with his hair.<br/>"Sirius, I'm the only werewolf you've ever met. So there isn't much to compare me to, is there?"<br/>"Be quiet, you're running the moment Moony." <br/>The teenagers sat like this for a while, Sirius playing with the werewolf's hand that was resting on his stomach and Remus wrapping the young Black's hair around his fingers. Just enjoying the autumn breeze and each others' company and taking advantage of this moment as much as they could. Breathing in each others' scent and letting the mix of chocolate, skele-gro, leather and hairspray waft through the air and surround them. Listening to the distant sounds from the castle, the trees swaying in the wind and each others' breath or occasional content sigh.<br/>Sirius entangled his fingers with Remus' and pointed up to the star-filled sky. Remus followed where he was pointing to see a star standing still in the sky, glinting in the darkness. Sirius said quietly,<br/>"You see that star? That's Furud. And that one, that one's Adhara." There was a glint in Sirius' eyes as he talked about the stars, one Remus wasn't familiar with, but wanted to see more. He squeezed Sirius' hand and asked,<br/>"Teach me about them Siri, please?"<br/>So the 7th year boys continued like this for a while; Sirius pointing out stars and constellations to Remus as he saw them. Every time he found one that caught his eye against the dark background of the sky, he would jump at the opportunity to tell Remus. It reminded Remus very much of an excited puppy. Quite fitting if you think about it. <br/>Not many people knew, but Sirius loved astronomy. It was his only escape back at Grimmauld Place, and he often spent nights on the roof of their house watching the stars. When he needed a place to think or just be alone at Hogwarts, he would go to the astronomy tower and look through the telescope, just to find clarity. He had taken Remus there once or twice, when the werewolf couldn't sleep or had woken up from a nightmare. It was his secret passion, a pastime to transport him away from the hell of a life that was his reality. It was his only refuge. That was, until Remus had become his boyfriend. Now he had two safe spaces, and right now in the moment, he was combining them. He had found his shelter from the storm.</p><p>10 minutes of star gazing later<br/>"And you see that one right there, Remus? The super bright one? That is me! The best star in all the universe! The brightest ball of gas ever!"<br/>Sirius continued like this for a solid 15 minutes, but Remus wasn't listening. Not in a rude or "I don't care" way, he was just to busy staring at the 17-year-old in front of him, questioning his reality. How could someone so pure and caring as his boyfriend be put through so much hatred. How could a werewolf like him manage to have someone so amazing fall for him.<br/>It was like a classic seen from one of those muggle movies his mother used to show him when his father was at work. The part when all sound goes muffled and the camera just focuses on one person. Remus just couldn't take his eyes off of Sirius. He was perfect. Who would have guessed seven years ago, when this gorgeous 11-year-old walked into Remus' train compartment, that they would end up here, laying with each other, their hearts intertwined just like their hands. <br/>They had only been together three months, and yet Remus just couldn't remember what life was like before it. Three months ago today (Not that Remus was counting), the he had told Sirius how he felt. Three months. That's all.<br/>Sirius looked over at Remus and saw a look of pure adoration on his lover's face. Merlin, he loved that boy. He loved him more than he would ever be able to express - there were no words to describe it. Who would have guessed seven years ago, when Sirius passed the shy boy with scars on his face that they'd be here now. Or two years ago when Sirius made the worse mistake of his life and it almost cost him his friendship with Remus. One thing was for sure, he would never again take a chance that might make him lose him what he has right now. Nothing was more important that the boy he was sitting with, the boy that he got to call his own.<br/>Slowly, Remus tilted Sirius head up, replicating the scene from three months ago, and brushed his lips against the other boy's. The kiss was everything the boys wanted and more. Every ounce of love and affection was placed into it, and yet it wasn't rough or needy like some of their late-night kisses after a Gryffindor party. No, it was soft and passionate. Gentle and caring. It was perfect.<br/>And they might not have known it, but as they pulled away, as Sirius' stared into the the small orbs of honey that were sweeter than anything, as Remus got lost in the stormy seas of Padfoot's eyes, they both thought the same words that would mean so much to the other if they ever had the courage to say them out loud:<br/>"I do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! We will start a new oneshot next Sunday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Canis Major Bonus Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James P.O.V<br/>Quiddich practice was super rough! It's just starting to get colder and darker so it had to end early but we got some decent work put in. Where on earth was Sirius though? This was the third time he'd missed practice. When I find him, he's getting an earful from the Quiddich Captain! He's going to wish he never joined to team when I'm through with him!<br/>When I reached the dorm, I threw the door open so Sirius knew I meant business. Scanning the room, I saw a series of things:<br/>•Peter sprawled out on his bed asleep, snoring his head off.<br/>• Sirius' bed neatly made, as always (it was a habit from his old house we never could quite break him out of).<br/>• Remus' jumpers everywhere, his bed a mess. His side of the room looked like a bombsite. <br/>• The remainder of last night's sweets over the floor and our trunks at the end of the bed.<br/>• The Marauders Map tossed on Peter's bed - he was drooling on the corner slightly. GROSS! <br/>But no Sirius. Or Remus, thinking about it. They'd been sneaking off lately and were never around. They even missed charms this morning. Remus missed class! Remus never misses class unless it's after a full moon! And even then, he tries to go to class. Something is going on here, and I'm determined to figure it out.<br/>I edged the map away and took it from Peter. Flattening it out on my bed, I began my search for Padfoot and Moony. Why is the school so damn big? And why didn't we put a locating spell on this map?<br/>I spent the next hour and a half looking for my fellow Marauders, until I eventually found them by the lake just outside our window. Their names seemed awfully close together. Like they were lying on top of eachother or something.<br/>I walked over to the window on the left of the room, straining my eyes in order to see anything. It was about 9:30 pm and late autumn, so it was super dark. I looked down onto the oak tree that stands under our window and next to the lake. <br/>We had so many memories that formed under that tree. The idea of the Marauders Map was created under that tree. We put those god awful mandrake leaves in our mouths under that tree. I went on my first date with Lily flower next to that tree. I asked her out by thats tree too. Thay tree is a staple of the Marauders' school years. Almost as special to us as Hogwarts itself. Sad to say, but I think when I leave I'm going to miss that tree.<br/>So, of course it was that shocking that I found Remus and Sirius snogging under that tree. The fact that I found them snogging however, THAT'S CRAZY! I knew Sirius was gay, but I didn't know about Remus. Or that they were together! Wait a minute... they've been sneaking off the past three months! They've been together for three months and didn't tell me?<br/>They looked so happy. It's the first time I've seen them this happy in a while. Last time seeing Remus this happy was probably just after he found out we all became anamagi for him. He spent 20 minutes shouting at us, but after he claimed dow his face just held pure joy, because finally, he wasn't alone. Last time with Sirius this happy was when we got the Marauders' Map to work properly. <br/>But this is nothing like those times. Just watching them look at each other, in the middle of the night, as if nothing was wrong in the world. They looked were so content. Like everything bad they've ever been through was forgotten. Oh god, they're going back to snogging! That's disgusting! <br/>A chuckle left my lips as I turned away from the window, drawing the curtains and making my way back to my bed. I carefully folded the map up and put it away in my drawer, safely away from Peter drool. Peter groggily rolled over and squinted at me, before asking suspiciously,<br/>"What's up Prongs? You look weird." I barked out a quick laugh as I picked up Remus' muggle book, starting to read the first page.<br/>"Nothing Pete, for the first time in this god damn war, absolutely nothing. Someone managed to find happiness in all of this." I smiled to myself, revelling in my best mates' happiness.<br/>"Oh ok... I'm gonna go back to sleep." Pete muttered with a slurred voice, rolling back over and hugging his pillow. Snores came from his figure only a couple of minutes later.<br/>I sat there for a thew minutes, reading Remus' book in the quiet dorm. I snapped the book shut and got ready to sleep, sliding into the covers of my bed and settling down, placing my glasses on the bedside table. <br/>"Finally found happiness... God, those two need something good in their lives. Three months. Cheeky gits!" I switched of the bedside lamp and plunged the room into darkness, letting sleep take over me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter/late update/bad grammar I've been completely exhausted this week. Hope you enjoy anyway!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quick Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry this isn't another chapter. I'm just restarting school and I've been pretty stressed so I haven't had time to update the fanfiction. Sorry this chapter is late again but I should have it up by the end of the week. I know I said I would update every Sunday but I don't think I'll be able to keep up with that anymore (there will definitely be an update at least every two weeks, but they just won't be as regular).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doctor Sirius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it finally is! This might seem familiar hehe. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius' P.O.V<br/>I gently poked Remus' cheek, coaxing him out of his sleep. It was already 10:30 and Remus never slept late, even on weekends. He was worrying me; he had got out of the hospital wing last night, and had been given the all clear by Pomfrey, but that did not stop me thinking something was wrong.<br/>"Remusssssss are you awake?" I had only just woken up about 20 minutes ago, so my voice was till scratchy and I wasn’t fully awake, but I didn’t care. I've lived with the Marauders for 7 years at this point. They have seen a whole lot worse than my scratchy voice. Remus rolled over slowly, slightly clutching his side. Soon I came face-to-face with his pools of honey. Those orbs that held so much emotion behind them, and yet always stayed calm and calculated. Even though they had seen so much pain, too much pain for a 17-year-old boy. But now these eyes help groggy sleep, dulled with the fatigue left there from the night.<br/>Moony eased himself up off the mattress, rising to his elbows. The groan that left his chapped lips sent shivers down my spine. My body went into auto pilot, fluffing pillows and helping my friend... heh friend. I asked him,<br/>"Are you okay, Moony? What hurts? Should I get Pomfrey?" I sounded needy; I know that. But I just wanted to help him, be there for him.<br/>Remus' reply was delayed, but it came just as his head hit the pillow,<br/>"I'm fine Siri." Siri... he hasn't used that before. I like it. It makes me feel special, like I deserved that term of affection. I wanted to hear it more. He turned his head away front me, but I didn’t let the blush staining his cheeks go unnoticed. His face scrunched and his body tensed. To anyone else this wouldn't cause concern but 7 years with this werewolf means I have learnt when he was in pain, and those are clear indicators. I ran my thumb across his knuckles for comfort, and his hand relaxed, but I don't think he realised what I was doing. He could tell I wasn’t going to give in, so added,<br/>“Just in a little pain, if I'm honest." His voice was strained and hoarse. His eyes scanned the room, most likely looking for our mischievous dorm-mates. He was thinking about something, something I couldn't quite decipher. Was he thinking about me? Stop it Sirius! You’re the only weirdo that can’t stop thinking about the boy you love every second of every day. To Remus you are just a friend. I pushed further,<br/>"What hurts Remus? I can't help you if you won’t tell me what's wrong," I pulled his blushing face towards me, forcing his wandering gaze to fixate onto me. God, his eyes are breath-taking. They weren't just honey; they were a glistening gold. So crisp in colour and they held so much depth. I tried once more,<br/>"Please Moony, let me help you."<br/>He finally gave in to my irresistible charm, telling me the locations of all his aches and pains. And so, I did the only reasonable thing, smothered him and took care of him. Fixing his bed, making sure he wasn’t to hot or cold (even though he could light a fire just by smiling at it), I had to practically force the medicine down his throat (I don’t blame him: it even smelled awful) and made him drink some water to fix his sore throat. It's rare for him to let us take care of him, let his walls fall, so I'm using this to my advantage.<br/>I could feel fatigue taking over me. Last night had been full of nightmares and helpless tossing and turning in an attempt to cling to the little sleep I had left. I hadn't had time to fix my appearance this morning before waking up, so I know I looked like a zombie, but I didn’t care. I had to make sure Remus was okay. Once I was sure I had done everything, I decided to get more sleep, but I didn’t want to be alone. Being alone always made it worse. So, I wriggled in bed behind Remus, pulling his fragile figure back flush onto mine. It felt good to have him so close to me, even if it wasn’t with the relationship status I wanted. He spoke with a casual sarcasm to his voice,<br/>"Were the pillows not good enough for your taste, Mr Black?" I saw one cheek turn up in a manner that could only mean that a signature Remus Lupin smirk was on his face. Our sarcastic banter was a daily occurrence, so it was easy to find a response. I quipped back,<br/>"Oh, the pillows were fine, but I would rather stay here with you. Besides, the floor was uncomfortable." I didn't even bother to hide my grin; I was too proud of my response.<br/>Sitting there made me realise how much I loved Moons. In that moment, I didn't care about what people think, or what the laws say, I just wanted Remus! To wake up next to him and be able to make him breakfast. To be able to tell him how much I love him and how amazing he is. He takes himself for granted, cuts himself short, but I know how kind and amazing he is! I can't live without telling him. It was eating me alive keeping it to myself; making sure I stayed awake at night and distracted in class (much to McGonagall’s annoyance I'm sure). I was considering bringing it up, but I knew I had to approach it with care. I asked quietly,<br/>"Can I talk to you Moony?" He replied snarkily,<br/>"Aren't you already?" I nudged his shoulder to prove my point, but I made sure it wouldn't hurt him, and said,<br/>"Come on Moons! I need you to be serious and-"<br/>"Isn't that your job? Being serious?" This sassy werewolf just cut me off! He cut ME off! Of all people! How dare he! He turns to face me, and I give him the biggest glare I could muster. He just laughs, a sweet carefree laugh that would make me collapse if I had been standing up. A laugh that melts my heart whenever I hear it. I'm staring, distract! I threw my arms into the air, letting out an annoyed sigh while doing so. This was injustice. I complained,<br/>"Oh, so when I make those jokes it's annoying and childish, but you make them, and they are 5-star comedy! This is double standards, Mr Lupin, and I am not impressed." I put on a posh-er version of my already refined British accent and attempted to keep a straight face, failing miserably as soon as Remus raised an eyebrow to question this new character I had created, and so a bark of laughter got through the gates of my new persona.<br/>What I didn't think about was the sharp movement that came with all laughter. And with a frail teenager laying on top of me, it was bound to hurt.<br/>What brought me to this realisation was the twitch that went through my best friends’ body. The short cry he tried to stifle by biting his lip to the point of warm crimson droplets slowly leaked out, mixing with the fresh salty tears that travelled down his pale cheeks. His breath sped up, becoming sharper and shorter with each inhale.<br/>I snapped back to reality. The reality that I hurt Remus. I hurt him again. I said I never would. And I did. Oh my god, he’s crying! He doesn't cry in front of people! I really hurt him! I hurt my Remus…<br/>"Shit! Remus, I'm so sorry! I didn't think! Oh, Merlin, are you okay? Of course you're not okay, you're crying! Dammit Padfoot! James left you to do one job, look after Moony, and you made him cry! Fuck, I'm so sorry, Remus! How can I help? I want to help."<br/>I wiped the tears away and cupped his face, inspecting for more signs of injury. Memories of 2 years ago breached my mind, the memories of what I did and how I had to pay for it. That prank almost cost me my entire friendship with Remus. And the repercussions it had were awful. The thought of it made my own tears surface but were held at bay by my long eyelashes. Lily always did say they were freakishly long for a guy.<br/>"Calm down, Siri! I'm okay, I just- Merlin!" He looked okay for a second after he said that, just a second. If felt so quick that I think if I had blinked, I would have missed it. But then, then he wasn’t okay. He clutched his stomach and let out a heart-breaking moan of pain (THE BAD HURT SOUND YOU MAKE! Dirty minded people! One more time you think like this and we WILL get holy water!)<br/>What I didn’t expect however, was the tall werewolf to throw his arms around me and ball the fabric on my bad into his fists. I also didn’t expect his head to go to the crook of my neck. But what really shocked me, was the strong force of the tears that I felt stain my shirt and reach my skin. Whatever this was, it was more than just the pain. This was serious. He was muttering something, "make it stop. Please Sirius just take it all away, make the hurt stop!" He was asking me to take away his pain, to take away the werewolf. Something he knew was impossible but, in the moment,, he didn’t care, he just wanted help… wanted comfort.<br/>As soon as I snapped out of my paralyzed daze, I snaked my arms around him. One around his waist and running my fingers along the skin creating small patterns, the other into his hair, playing with it and stroking it. I tilted my head down and whispered in his ear. Whispered that he was okay. That he was enough. That no matter what, I cared about him. That he mattered. That he wasn’t a monster. And we stayed like this. After about 10 minutes I switched to retelling my favourite memories with him, but he didn’t notice. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but we did.<br/>At some point his whispers turned into light snores, his breath evened out and his hands fell to the mattress. So, I pulled myself out from behind him and took this to my advantage. I caught up on some sleep, waking up to find Moony still asleep. Moony always hated wound cleaning, so it had to be done when he was asleep. </p><p>I unbuttoned his shirt, grabbed the supplies: alcohol based cleaner, cloth, bandages, etc. and started to help my friend, even if he wasn’t awake to realise, although that changed after a little while. I heard a wince of pain as the cloth connected with the wound and Remus’ eyes slowly opened.<br/>"Afternoon Moony, how are you feeling? This is gonna sting, but Pomfrey said you had to change your bandages every 4 hours, and you were asleep. So, I figured I'd watched you do it enough times to be able to figure it out! I was trying not to wake you up, sorry." A smile graced his features, a true warm smile. Probably holding in a laugh at my rambling. He glanced around the room then back at me, giving me a nod. He repositioned himself on the pillows and started talking,<br/>"Thanks, Pads. You said afternoon? How long have I been asleep?" I chuckle, walking over to my ash covered robes (last night’s prank might have gone wrong… might have) and pulled out my watch. It was a gift from James, and it was amazing, constellations covered the face of the clock and my initials were engraved into the back. Chucking it to Moony, I watched in amusement as I saw his usually collected face turn into one of shock.<br/>I tried, as usual, to do little things to distract him from the pain: study, read, reminisce in old memories of pranks and school, but nothing really worked. But what Remus said next hurt me.<br/>"I don't deserve this, you know?" I don't know why, but I got so angry at that! He deserved the world and more, yet he was convinced that he shouldn’t even have one friend care about him? I set the cloth back into the box and decided to try and play this cool and collected.<br/>"What did you just say, Moony?" As soon as it came out of my mouth it sounded intimidating, I used the "I'm Sirius Bloody Black so don’t mess with me" voice as James liked to call it.<br/>"I said, I don't deserve this. I did this to myself! I'm a monster, a freak, a half breed. I'm dangerous, Sirius. You shouldn't be friends with me. I cause too many problems. I'm a nuisance. I stop you and James from pulling pranks. I ruin all the fun. You should hate me, for Merlin’s sake! You should be disgusted at the sight of me! You should-mmgh!"<br/>I couldn’t keep listening to this! He can’t seriously think this about himself, right? I might have subconsciously covered his mouth with my hand, wiping away his tears and leaving my own in place (not that I realised they were there).<br/>"Remus... Merlin, I wished you realised just how perfect you are. The people around you care about you so much, yet you're convinced you’re not worthy of it simply because of an twisted view that's been drilled into your brain by the Ministry," I wiped my eyes and drew in a shaky breath, determined to say everything I needed.<br/>  "You are so incredible, and talented, and intelligent, and witty, and kind and caring, and you fold your socks, goddamnit. Do you think a monster would do that? You are the brain behind all our pranks and I'm pretty sure we would be dead or expelled without you! We aren't the Marauders without you! You are so important to us… to me! Godric, Remus, you’re so important to me. I can't bear to hear you talking about yourself like that! Please Moony, you're so important. You could never be a monster, never."<br/>I wish I had a camera because the look on Remus' face was priceless. His eyes were bulging out of his skull, his mouth was hanging open like a goldfish. I just turned away, the only noise in the air was the remains of my chuckle. I rubbed my eyes and guided Remus shirt off his body, folding it up and setting it aside. By the looks of all his clothes on the floor, it was the only thing folded up of his! I wrapped his torso in bandages skilfully, ensuring he could still breathe.<br/>I saw I Remus was staring at me, particularly at my lips. Probably because I was biting them raw. It was a habit I had when I concentrated; I just couldn't help it. I wanted to make sure he didn’t have to redo my work. My hair kept getting in the way, so I had to blow it off my face. Note to self: next time put your hair up.</p><p>You know when people say that time stops when you are with the one you love? They're right. Because everything slowed to a halt when Remus pulled my head up and our lips connected. All my worries about how Moony felt about me melted away. He kissed me with the same passion and emotion I held. He only pulled away for air, but I think we both wanted to stay in that moment forever.<br/>"I love you Sirius. Always have, I think. I would give you some huge speech about why, but words can't explain it. You are the most caring, incredible person I know. You never stop amazing me with just how much you're willing to do for the people you care about." I could help but smile at the werewolf's words. He spoke with a confidence I had never seen him have before. My words were breathless and shocked as I replied,<br/>"You love me back? Three years of pining over you and you love me back? Godric, Moony, you don't understand how happy I am! You are the most handsome, spectacular guy I've ever met, and I wish you would be mine. Please, me mine, Remus?" He pulled me in for another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter. After he whispered the most beautiful words I could ever imagine,<br/>"I'm already yours, Sirius."<br/>I spent all day showing how much I loved Remus and spending time with him. Peppering his back and shoulders with featherlight kisses. My favourite thing was when he would read to me, just telling a story that I wasn’t even listening to. I was just listening to his voice. The voice of the honey-eyed boy that was laying on top of me, my honey eyed-boy.<br/>"So… were you really pining over me for three years? I mean, you're no James Potter, that's for sure, but three years Pads? You couldn't have said anything sooner?"<br/>"Oh, shut up Moony! It's not my fault you’re so loveable." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his head into my chest, silencing him. He may be a bookworm; he may worry about me 24/7 and we may have some trouble along the way - but nothing’s going to change the fact that will always be set in stone: <br/>I love Remus Lupin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's late, I just returned to school. Updates will be slightly uneven and chaotic now, but I would much rather give you less frequent updates than lower the quality of the work. I want to put out updates that I are happy with, so please try to stay with me and support us! Hopefully, the next update will come within two weeks, but I can’t promise anything.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thanks for reading! This will be updated every two weeks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>